The Hearts of Our Family
by Lenard
Summary: The Sequel to The Adventures of Shippo. Three years has passed by ever since Shippo and Rin started a family, and everyone else is happy the way things are. Little do they know an evil out there is out to seek revenge... Hiatus or Discontinued, not sure..
1. Three Years Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, which I'm sure you've figured out before you entered the realm of the story.**

**Chapter 1: Three Years Later**

Three years...three years has passed ever since that time. That time when Shippo became more adult, and more grown up, and started living on his own in the wilderness. That time Shippo and Rin met again after a seven year departure to become protectors for the humans. That time when Takatoshi disrupted the peace, searching for a challenge from the demon lord of the west with his mysterious black bladed sword. That time when Shippo and Rin became one after Shippo's death experience, and agreed to become mates after they found out their feelings for each other. That time the element sisters sought out the Sacred Jewel for as greedy reasons as any other demon, power, and Souten being free from the clutches of the Sisters thanks to everyone, even Sesshomaru. That time when Rin later on, gave birth to their beautiful baby girl, Shiria, who they would always love, take care of, and protect forever; even at the risk of their life.

A lot has changed over the past three years. Kumiko and Kyuso were both more involved in training, and fighting, learning how to become just like their father. Of course, Kumiko was the stronger of them both; her being more experienced in training, but Kyuso was getting there, and getting stronger at every training session Inuyasha would give them. Even Maru was becoming more skillful. Miroku taught him the uses of sutras and other demon offensive skills, while Sango taught him about the art of demon slaying, and the use on different kinds of demon poisons and other demon defenses. Of course Maru wasn't strong enough to bring out the full holy powers within passed by his father, him being a child, but he was strong enough to ward off weaker demons. Even being taught at a young age by his parents, they still had a lot more to teach him that they would wait for when he was older. Akio has also been taught multiple fighting techniques from his father, and his mother. Due to his age, he wasn't given any kind of weapon yet.

Even thought Inuyasha has been training Kumiko and Kyuso, he spent most of his time training Shippo. Inuyasha knew that Shippo would have to be stronger now for his family's sake, and his children still had their childhood, and much longer to learn fighting, and more. Shippo has indeed improved significantly in strength and speed. He now might even be able to outrun Inuyasha. As for strength he was maybe even, to almost surpassing Inuyasha's strength. As for his sword, he was getting closer and closer to unlocking the level of power he desired, but Shippo wasn't the only one training. Rin would occasionally go visit her father to learn more about her sword, and how to use the attack power. The healing power she seemed to perfect a few days after receiving the sword, and it only took her a few training sessions to learn how to unlock the attacking energy of the sword.

Besides Shippo getting stronger and faster, he also received new clothing from Kagome. He wore a blue kimono, similar to Inuyasha's, and it had a large leaf print right in the middle of his top. His pants were as baggy as Inuyasha with the only difference being a darker blue color than his kimono top. His Kimono top, and his pants all had pockets to carry his fox magic items, and he tied his sword and sheath to his left side on the inside of his belt that held up his pants, and tucked in his kimono top. Shippo's physical appearance was also a little different. His hair was no longer held up in a bow, and he let his hair grow long. His hair was not as long as Inuyasha's, his hair was about shoulders length. Shippo's tail was also much longer, and less puffier than it was long ago; it also displayed the same coloring as his hair, with a little white at the end of his tail.

Shiria has grown little by little in the past three years. She was about as tall if not a little taller than Shippo was when he was a child. She had medium brown hair that covered the top of her head only down to the top of her cheeks, but the back of her head, her hair reached only just above the back of her neck. In her hair, she also wore the bow that Shippo has always used as he was a kid, and as an adult. She was given that bow when she reached her age of three years old, which was not too long ago. Even though the bow didn't hold up a lot of her hair, she always thought it was cute, and always wanted to wear it knowing that it was once her fathers. Her fox ears were nearly the same size as she was born with, since her fox ears were already pretty big. In the summer all she wore would be a long sleeveless light blue summer dress with different flower patterns that went down to her knees, and with the dress she would also wear sandals.

Shiria was at the moment learning to walk, talk, potty training, eat without assistance, and much more as time passes on. Walking she was getting the hang of, but would occasionally lose balance and fall down, but it didn't happen all that often; so of course she wasn't ready to learn running yet or she would most likely lose balance more often. Talking, she was doing good at, and knew how to form decent understandable sentences, but mostly would say a word that would sound a little off, but it's normal for someone her age. Potty training she seemed to get the most, but in some cases there would be accidents, but also in most cases normal if not above average for her age. Eating she knew what she was doing, and she would know not to do anything like throw food, but a lot of the time her face would result in a mess. Like her father, she seemed to have a thing for coloring and drawing. She would draw and color a lot in her free time, or she would be playing with Kyuso and Kumiko games that their mother taught them when they were younger. None the less, Inuyasha and Kagome's children were still young, and still had much fun with the games they were taught.

The flower field that everyone has worked on for a long time has paid off. There was possibly even more flowers than there were before demons started destroying them. There were very little spots that they couldn't step without being next to a flower. They made a path from the forest to the castle so no one would have to trample the flowers to get to the door of the castle.

Other than all of this, pretty much everything stayed the same. There were some cases were demons tried to attack, giving Shippo and Rin a good opportunity to use their improved fighting skills in action. For the most part, Rin and Shippo are always with Shiria unless Shippo's training, then Rin is always with Shiria. None the less, Shippo and Rin loved little Shiria very much, and would always protect her, and raise her to become a mature and strong adult.

Right now at the home of Shippo's family, where Inuyasha and Shippo's families seem to meet all of the time; Kumiko, Kyuso, Maru, Akio, and Shiria were all outside of the castle playing. Kumiko and Kyuso were teaching Shiria how to play the games that they were taught. Rin, Kagome, Miroku, Ayame, Sango, Koga, and even Kirara were all sitting up against the front of the castle watching the kids, and having somewhat of a conversation; Koga saying how it's too quiet all the time, and not really much demons picking a fight anymore, Miroku telling the tale of having his wind tunnel and saying how useful it could be if he could keep it without it eventually sucking him in, Kagome about Kumiko and Kyuso, Sango on how the demon slayers of her village have improved, and can stand without the watchful eyes of Kirara, Ayame about where and how she grew up in her wolf tribe, and Kirara just resting in Sango's lap. Inuyasha and Shippo were currently in the forest training once again as they always did. They were doing just as they did for the first few months of Shippo's training: having a fist fight, but this time it was different. Shippo grew more and more of a challenge for Inuyasha; about half of the time Inuyasha would be found with most of the bruises and hits. Even thought Inuyasha kind of expected this, it still made him a little irritated to know the annoying little fox kid he once knew was now nearly stronger than him.

Inuyasha and Shippo were standing face to face with a large gap between them, both ready for their fight. Neither of them held up their fist, both of them stood as still as a statue as the wind blew past them.

"Let's start." Inuyasha said and ran straight toward Shippo. Shippo bent his knees and clenched his fist ready for Inuyasha. Inuyasha held up his fist and swung it at Shippo as he ran right up to Shippo. Shippo ducked avoiding the punch, and swung his fist at Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha quickly moved his hand, and caught Shippo's fist near his stomach. Inuyasha swung his other fist at Shippo attempting a hit, but just as Inuyasha did, his fist was also in Shippo's grasp. Shippo got up and attempted to push back Inuyasha, but he was doing likewise, trying to push Shippo back. Shippo held one of his legs to the side of Inuyasha's legs, and pushed him over his leg, causing Inuyasha to fall to the ground. Shippo and Inuyasha were still holding each others fist, as well as one of them being held, causing Shippo to go down with Inuyasha. Shippo was bent down on his feet low to the ground, nearly pinning Inuyasha. Inuyasha bent, and moved his knees up to his stomach, aimed his feet at Shippo, and kicked off Shippo. Shippo back flipped in midair, and landed on his feet with his knees bent, and his hand on the ground. Inuyasha swung back with his shoulders and upper back on the ground with his legs bent with his knees near his stomach, and feet pointing in the air, and then jumped back up to his feet. Shippo charged for Inuyasha once he was back on his feet. Inuyasha starting running for Shippo as he was running at Inuyasha.

"Hi daddy! Hi brother Shippo!" Kumiko yelled. Inuyasha and Shippo both stopped running and both ended up in front of Kumiko.

"Kumiko, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wanted to see you and brother Shippo." Kumiko said.

"How did you get here without mom seeing you, I thought she was watching you and Kyuso." Shippo said.

Kumiko scratched the back of her head, "Well, uh-"

"Kumiko!" Kagome yelled running and stopping right behind her daughter, "You shouldn't run off like that Kumiko."

"I'm sorry momma, but I just wanted to see daddy and brother Shippo." Kumiko replied.

"I already told you that you shouldn't bother them when they're training." Kagome said.

Shippo leaned down on one knee and patted Kumiko's head, "It's all right, I've been training a lot lately; I wouldn't mind taking a break."

"Alright, let's go!" Kumiko exclaimed, and grabbed Shippo's hand and ran him back to the small castle.

"What the heck was that; first were in a training session, then the next moment Kumiko comes and snatches him back to the castle." Inuyasha griped.

"You have been training him for a long time now Inuyasha." Kagome contemplated, "He just needs to be with family you know? I'm sure he also wants to spend time with Rin and Shiria too."

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah yeah, I guess."

"Come on, let's go back." Kagome said grabbing and holding his hand. And they both began to walk back to the small castle.

**Yay, chapter one completed. Now I have a goal for this story and that is to pretty much type every chapter at a 2,000 word minimum. My first story the minimum of words was 1,400 - 1,500. For this story I actually kind of planned on some of the events that will unfold and all that, my other story I kind of just went with the flow. I guess we'll see how that works out eh? Alright that's it for now see yaz. **


	2. Family Togetherness

**Chapter 2: Family Togetherness**

Kumiko was practically dragging Shippo to his own home. They were out of the forest and now in the flower field. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back, but were a small distance away in the forest.

"Brother Shippo's here!" Kumiko announced pulling him to the rest of the children.

"Dadda!" Shiria exclaimed and ran as best as she could to her father. Shippo jumped in front of Shiria and scooped her up over his head.

"Hey there Shiria, having fun with everyone?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah!" Shiria answered, "They teach me lots of games!"

"That's good." Shippo said patting her head, and placing her back on the ground.

"Ah you goin to play with us dadda?" Shiria asked.

"Yeah, I'll spend time with everyone." Shippo responded.

"Hey Shippo, done with training already?" Rin asked walking up behind him.

"Yeah, I thught it would be a good idea to spend time with everyone today." Shippo explained, "It seems like all I've ever done is train, I need to spend sometime with my family."

"Well that's not all true, you always helped me out when I needed with Shiria, and you would watch her whenever I need to see father." Rin said.

"Momma!" Shiria yelled. Rin leaned down to pick up little Shiria.

"Hello sweetie, how are you?" Rin asked.

"Good! Momma ah you goin to play with dadda an me?" Shiria asked looking into her mothers eyes. Rin took a moment to think then looked at Shippo.

"How about the three of us do something today as a family." Rin suggested.

"Yeah, we should do something together." Shippo said.

"Family time!" Shiria shouted.

"What about us brother Shippo?" Kyuso asked.

"I'm sorry, but today is just going to be Rin, Shiria, and me. I haven't done anything with them in a while, and it would be nice to spend time with them." Shippo tried explaining.

"Why can't you just play with all of us?" Kumiko asked.

"It's not that I don't want to spend time with you Kyuso and Maru, but I want to be able to spend time with Rin and Shiria just the three of us." Shippo said.

"Hmmm, maybe you should all be doing what we're doing." Rin told them.

"What do you mean?" Maru asked.

"Rin may have a point; when was the last time that you three had a family get together?" Shippo asked. The three of the kids were all silent for a moment pondering on when was the last time they may of played with their parents instead of each other. Kumiko and Kyuso already had an answer.

"Actually we always play with Momma." Kyuso said.

"Yep, we play with momma all the time when we aren't with Maru, or maybe Akio." Kumiko added. Akio wasn't really paying attention to anything they were saying; he was minding his own business just laying on the floor.

"Well okay, but what about your father? When's the last time you two have played with him?" Shippo questioned. The two siblings took a moment to think about that, except this time they took a lot more time thinking. "Okay that I can understand, Inuyasha is never really the playful type. Whenever I tried to do something with him, well lets just say it didn't work out," "_always getting a hit on the head..._" "but you are his children and I'm sure he would want to spend time with you."

"You're right brother Shippo, we probably should play with daddy more." Kumiko said.

"What about you Maru?" Shippo asked.

"Well, mom is always with the other villagers on missions, and daddy is always with mom. One of the elders of the village always watch me." Maru said.

"Well here's a good time to spend some with you parents." Shippo said.

"Yeah!" Maru said enthusiastically.

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha asked standing next to Shippo.

"Uh, father, sorry about leaving our fight." Shippo said.

"Uncoe 'Yasha!" Shiria hollared, still being held by her mother holding out her arms.

"Hey there squirt." Inuyasha said letting her grab both of his index fingers.

"Anyway Shiria, Rin, and me are all going to do something together; to spend time with them." Shippo said.

"Yeah okay then." Inuyasha said.

"Hi daddy!" Kumiko and Kyuso yelled running to their father.

Inuyasha bent down and wrapped each arm around both of his children, "Hey you two, what's up?"

"We want to play with you!" Kyuso said.

"Yeah, Shippo said that we should spend more time with you, and we both thought about it and he's right." Kumiko said.

"Oh you did now." Inuyasha glaring at Shippo.

"Hey, don't give me that look." Shippo said holding both of his hands out as a sign to stop, "I just said that because Shiria, Rin, and I won't be here to play with them, and I thought they should do what we're doing and spend time with their mom and dad."

"So can we play daddy?" Kumiko asked.

"Well, I suppose." Inuyasha said.

"I think that is a good idea Shippo." Kagome said, "So where are you two going to take Shiria?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure." Shippo repled.

"Um, me neither." Rin said.

"I'm going to ask what mom and dad what they want to do." Maru said running at the castle door.

"Come on Kyuso, Kumiko; let's go back to the village and we can figure out what we're going to do." Kagome said. Both of the children ran to Kagome and she picked them up with each arm, and then Inuyasha pucked up Kagome holding their two kids.

"We'll see you guys later" Inuyasha said.

"Bye Shippo, bye Rin, bye Shiria." Kagome said.

"Bye brother Shippo! Bye sister Rin! Bye bye Shiria!" the two children yelled in unison, and Inuyasha started running back to the village. Shippo Rin and Shiria all waved as they left. As they ran past the castle, Miroku Sango and Maru all waved as they ran into the forest.

"I think I know what we could do." Rin said and looked down to Shiria in her arms, "Shiria, I've brought you at the top of the castle haven't I?"

"Yeah! I saw a lot of trees and flowas!" Shiria said.

"Were you afraid at all of the height?" Rin asked.

"No, it was really pretty!" Shiria replied cheerfully.

"Then how about we all go up into the sky, you'd be able to see all sorts of things from the sky." Rin suggested.

"How do we get up there?" Shria asked looking up at the big blue sky.

"We just have to fly up there." Rin said.

"Fly?" Shiria questioned.

"Yep, you've seen Ah-Un before, he is able to fly high in the sky. If we were with him we could be up there with him." Rin clarified.

"I wanna fly, I wanna fly!" Shiria holloaed.

"What do you think Shippo?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me." he replied, "I'll go tell the others that we're leaving." Shippo walked over toward the castle entrance, and Rin walked beside him toward the castle. After they made it to the castle doors, Rin went around the castle to fetch Ah-Un.

"Well Shiria, Rin, and me are all going to be going, we're just going to all spend the rest of the day together." Shippo said.

"That's all right, us three are going back to the village anyway." Sango said Kirara jumping off of her lap as she stood up and transformed into her larger form.

"Yes, thank you for having us once again Shippo." Miroku said, "Let's go Maru."

"Okay." Maru said. Miroku, Sango, and Maru all jumped on Kirara, and they all flew off waving, and Shippo waving back.

"Tell Rin and Shiria bye for us!" Sango yelled as they left the area.

"I guess we'll be going then since everyone else has left." Koga said.

"Akio, we're going!" Ayame called, and Akio got up from the field and ran to his parents.

"See ya around." Koga said and the three wolf demons left the area in a few seconds.

"I see everyone left, I heard Sango's message." Rin said on top of Ah-Un holding Shiria.

"Well I guess we should get going." Shippo said. He jumped up on Ah-Un behind Rin, and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"All right, let's go Ah-Un." Rin said. Ah-Un nodded, and began ascending to the sky. In seconds they were flying high above their castle; they were high enough to see the village where Inuyasha's family lives.

"Wow, we'we really far up!" Shiria enunciated.

"Yeah, I can see the village from here." Shippo said.

"So where are we flying?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, just anywhere I suppose, no real destination, just a relaxing flight." Shippo said, "Which way do you want to go Shiria?."

"Let's go that way!" Shiria said pointing northeast, which was going away from the sight of the village, and away from Inuyasha forest.

"You heard her Ah-Un, let's go." Rin said, and Ah-Un flew in the direction Shiria instructed. As they were moving, Shiria was always looking below them, viewing the large amounts of green grass and trees all over the place.

"Water!" Shiria yelled pointing below them. Shippo and Rin both looked down to see a river.

"That's a river Shiria, it's a large sream of water that goes from one body of water to another." Rin told her.

"It's really big!" Shiria said in amazement. After a moment Shippo rested his head on one of Rin's shoulders. Rin looked down at Shippo and saw that his eyes were closed. She knew he was not sleeping, but was in deep thought.

"What're you thinking about Shippo?" Rin said running one of her hands though Shippo's hair.

"Just thinking about this moment as it is now." Shippo said, "Peace, silence, no demon attacks, and the time I spend with the one's I love."

"I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but I find it interesting how a demon such as yourself has so much tranquility and peace. I've never met a demon that had no urge for power before." Rin said, "When you were training with your father for the past three years, have you ever thought of the power you would gain from that?"

"Uh...I'm not sure where this thought came from..." Shippo began to say.

"Just starting conversation, I thought it would be nice of us to just talk as we enjoy the ride, what do you think?" Rin explained.

"Hm, all right I guess that would be nice." Shippo said, "Well since you've already asked, I'll answer. So you ask if I have a desire for power like all demons seem to have. Well I will speak the truth, I do have a sort of desire for power."

"Really?" Rin questioned.

"Yep, but mine is a little different from the other demons who desire the power to hurt others, and rule the lands. All right, for example, when I told you the story of my past and how I met up with Inuyasha..." Shippo began to explain then stopped to make sure Rin was following along with what he was saying.

Rin nodded, "Okay."

Shippo continued, "All right, this was before I met Inuyasha and Kagome. This is when I told you that Kagome first met Inuyasha when he was under Kikyo's spell sixty years ago. Then the villagers captures Kagome for question, and found out she had the Shikon Jewel, yadda yadda yadda Mr. Centipede attacked then Kagome freed Inuyasha from the spell and he killed the demon. Then after that Kaede put him under the spell of the Beads of Subjugation and he is forced to fall to the ground at great speed when Kagome says sit. The reason he was put under that spell is because he was after the Shikon Jewel." Shippo stopped once again to see if Rin was still with him.

"I think I know what you're getting at, Inuyasha wanted the jewel for power right?" Rin asked.

"Right, he wanted the jewel because he wanted to become a full fledged demon so no one could ever make fun of him for being...well you know..." Shippo tried to say but he didn't want to say it, especially in front of his daughter.

"A what dadda?" Shiria blurted out. Shippo nearly jumped when he heard Shiria's voice, not knowing she was paying attention to their conversation.

"Uh...well, he was uh..." Shippo didn't want to give her an answer.

"We'll explain when you're older Shiria." Rin answered to her question, "Please go on Shippo."

Shippo sighed, "Okay, as I was saying, father wanted to be a demon for strength and everyone to fear him and have no one ever call him a... whatever... Anyway the point is, father wanted power, in the way were a demon wants to be feared by all and be able to destroy his enemies and who ever stood in his way. But he's not like that anymore, that was the old Inuyasha father. I want the kind of power he had when we all traveled together. That kind of power he wanted was the power to protect the one's that were close to him, and the power that would protect others. Father would never come out and willingly admit it, but he would protect anyone that would need it, anyone that would need help, he would help, he would use his powers to protect the innocent, and most of all, Kagome. His true power showed when his objective was to protect Kagome, and the rest of us. So what I am saying is, the kind of power I want is the power to protect my family, that was the whole point of all of my training sessions, and that's all I thought of when I was training, to protect the one's I love, to protect my family, to protect Shiria, to protect you."

"So you're saying that you never had any desire for power, but you desired the power to protect the one's you love, and that's what made you train for so long?" Rin asked.

"Exactly, I have no desire for power to use for total control over anyone, I just want the power to help the one's in need, and the once's I love." Shippo said in the simplest way possible.

"You really are the sweetest creature in the world." Rin said hugging Shippo and Shiria. Shippo smiled at the comfort of his mate and daughter right beside him.

"You know what else is interesting?" Shippo asked grinning.

"What's that?" Rin asked

"You're a demon slayer, and you fell in love with a demon." Shippo said.

"Yep, you know what else is interesting?" Rin asked.

"What's that?" Shippo questioned.

"You are a demon, and you became a demon slayer." Rin said.

"Well, not exactly, I didn't do any training to become a demon slayer like you did, and I never thought of myself as a demon slayer really, more of a protector for humans against the evil demons." Shippo said.

"Is there a difference, that sounds exactly like a demon slayer." Rin said.

"Well... demon slayers get paid for doing that sort of work, I do it on my own accord." Shippo said.

"That's what I did, well after I was put into teams of other demon slayers, it was part of my training sort of, to go in a large group to slay a demon." Rin said.

"Well okay then... maybe I am one, but I never got training for it like the uses of poisons or anything, I just trained my physical strength and speed as best as I could." Shippo said.

"Momma, Dadda, It's getting darker." Shiria said. The two parents looked at their surroundings, and it was indeed getting darker.

"I think we should go back before it gets dark and we get lost." Rin suggested.

"Agreed." Shippo said.

"Ah-Un, let's turn around and go back to the castle." Rin said. Ah-Un made somewhat of a U-turn in the air, and headed straight back toward to castle.

"Pretty!" Shiria said as she was looking out at the sky. The sky had a dark yellow to an orangish color around the setting sun.

"That's the sunset Shiria; sunsets are really beautiful." Rin said.

"Yeah, sunsets are really something." Shippo said. The family were on their way home, all cuddled together as they watched the sun setting. It was a really enchanted sight.

**I had a lot of trouble writing this chapters, I got so distracted and yeah I pretty much only have one day to write it with reasons that I have already explained. Anyway I hope you enjoy, I admit it was kind a different kind of chapter, maybe a bit boring, but whatever, I think it's alright. It seemed to have gotten better as I progressed through. Well I guess that's for you to decide, see yaz.**


	3. Small Worry

**Chapter 3: Small Worry **

It was early, very early in the morning. It was early enough to see the stars, lighting up the darkness in the sky. Shippo was used to waking up so early due to the training with his father. Ever since Shippo has been improving a lot in his training with him, they started to only train every other day, giving Inuyasha time to train with his kids, and Shippo time to spend with his family. Even thought Shippo didn't have to train every other day, he was told to at least do excersises. Whenever Shippo would wake up, he would always go to the same spot, his feet at the edge of the river and his head up against a large rock, looking up into the sky at the billions of stars that lit up the night sky. Shippo thought of it as one of his thinking, or relaxation spots, surrounded by the untouched nature.

"_This is going great, everything that's working out._" Shippo started to reflect upon, "_Well, besides the demons that occasionally attack, but it's not much of a big deal as far as we are aware of. All in all my life has been great. I have a mate, a child, family, friends, a nice place to live, and by nice surroundings. Couldn't get any better than this."_

"_I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but I find it interesting how a demon such as yourself has so much tranquility and peace._"

"_But there is something that I wonder about..._" he started to think, "_I suppose I can understand why she would ask that to any demon, but it was about me._"

"_I've never met a demon that had no urge for power before._"

"_Well, from past experiences, that makes sense..._" he thought once again.

"_When you were training with your father for the past three years, have you ever thought of the power you would gain from that?_"

"_And that's...where I can't figure out what she asked. Did she really think I wanted the kind of power that other demons like Naraku, Inuyasha, or any kind of demon wanted? The kinds that would want the Shikon Jewel to increase thier power to be the ultimate demon to be feared by all, and would be able to...okay maybe I am thinking about this way too much and taking it too far. I mean Rin wouldn't think of me like that, she knows that._" he sighed staring at the sky, beginning to show a brighter lighter color.

"What if she doesn't trust me?" he started to ponder once again, "I mean, I am a demon after all. Even though all demons aren't evil and blood thirsty, no demon is pure, not even me, and all demons have a demonic aura. Is it possible that Rin doesn't trust me?" Shippo stood up from his spot, about to start his excersises.

"_Just starting conversation, I thought it would be nice of us to just talk as we enjoy the ride, what do you think?_"

"Well it sure got me thinking that's for sure. I'm probably thinking about this more than intended I'm sure. Some excersises should get my mind off these ridiculous thoughts, and stop me from talking to myself." Shippo said leaning foward, "All right here we go." he said, and he ran as fast as he could right into the forest.

---

The sun has been up for no longer than an hour. The sun was shining through the windows of the castle, and in the room Rin was sleeping in. Rin's eyes started to slowly blink open and shut as she started to wake up from her sleep, and within the sight of the sunlight that entered the room. Rin reached out her arm over the bed spread, which appeared empty. As soon as she did that, she sat up to stretch and have her eyes adjusted to a better, more clear sight. Rin looked over at the empty side of the large bed.

"Shippo must be outside again." Rin sighed, "Even days that he isn't being trained he seems to go to that same spot near the river. He must really like it out there." she said, romoving the covered of the bed from her, and getting up to stretch more, "I should go check on Shiria." she said walking out of the room and into her daughters room. She walked to her bed and looked down at Shiria, and she appeared to still be sleeping. Rin lifted the blanket up to Shiria's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. Rin walked out of the room and closed the door as slowly and quietly as she could not to wake her up. "Looks like she'll still be sleeping for a little while longer, seems like a good time to take a bath." she said going back to the room grabbing another kimono and a towel, and continued walking through the castle, and down the stairs. Once she was at the first floor of the castle she walked over to the door with the bath room inside.

Rin went inside the bath room and set aside her clean kimono, and layed her towel folded by the edge of the bath. Everytime that someone would take a bath, someone would have to go out and refill the barrels with water from the river for another person to take a bath another time, that way when someone would want to take a bath they would always have the water right there instead of fetching the water before taking one. But the first thing that Rin would do would light the fire for when the water is poured it it would get warmer and warmer. Their bath was more of a ground bath where the opening of the bath was visable above ground, and the rest of the bath was underground. Rin opened up a large square door at the ground away from the bath, which lead to a small underground room, kind of like a basement, but not very much space, and the only thing there was the bath. The height of the room wasn't very tall either, Rin had to duck under just to fit in the room. Rin opened up the door was was at the bottom and on the side of the bath. Inside the small door was where the fire had to be lit. Kagome taught Rin and Shippo the concept of matches, just in case at any time Shippo wasn't able to use foxfire, or he wasn't their. Rin would spark the match and throw it inside the bath door. The material that was used to make the bath was fireproof, so the fire wouldn't be able to burn anything, but inside was materials such as wood that would keep the fire burning until the wood was all burned up. The small part that seperated the water part of the bath and the heating part of the bath was also made with the same material, but a much thinner ceiling for the fire compartment, and floor for the bath so the fire would be able to heat the water, but not be able to be set it on fire. After that was done, Rin headed back up the small stairs, and shut the square door closed. The bathing supplies were already near the edge of the bath, all Rin need to do was dump in the water from the three barrels. The barrels were kind of heavy, so she had to drag each barrel over, and dump in the water. After that was all done Rin checked the tempuature of the water by just simpily touching it to see if it was warm enough. After the water was warm enough for Rin's satisfaction, she got undressed, and slipped into the bath.

"Perfect." Rin said sitting in the bath and laying her head back. Within the sides of the bath about a little less than half way there was built in seating. After a moment for enjoying the bath, the door was opened slowly, and Shippo peered into the room panting. Shippo looked wet all over the place, mostly on his face and the top of his kimono.

"Oh.. sorry Rin.., I didn't know.. you were in.. here." Shippo said holding the door open still catching his breath.

"Shippo what happened to you?" Rin asked.

"I was.. excersising.. father told me.. I should at least.. be doing that... on days when I'm.. not training..; I've been running.. since the sky.. started to brighten." he explained.

"You should come in and get cleaned up then, you look like you fell in a river." Rin said.

"All right.." Shippo said walking in.

"Actually I think you should get a clean kimono and towel." she said.

"Oh yeah.. that would.. probably be a.. good thing to.. get." Shippo said walking out of the bath room. After a few seconds of Shippo dashing up the stairs getting a towel and kimono, he quickly returned to the bath room. He shed his clothing, and went into the bath and sat down. Shippo dunked his head in the water to wash off all the sweat on his face.

"So, how's the water?" Rin asked.

"It uh, feels good Rin." Shippo half smiled.

"Thanks." she said. Both of them sat in the bath, with a silence clouding over them. Rin grabbed the bottle of soap put some in her hands and began rubbing her shoulder with it. "Want any?" she asked handing over the bottle of soap. Shippo was looking at Rin, but didn't respond. "Uh, Shippo?" she said trying to get his attention.

"Wha-? Oh sorry." he said quickly grabbing the bottle, but accidentally knocked it out of her hands and into the water. "Sorry about that I'' get it." he said sitting up and kneeling down to get the bottle. He grabbed the bottle and got up and sat back down on the seat.

"Shippo, is something wrong?" Rin asked.

"Uh..." Shippo stammered

"Shippo..." she said.

"Okay, it's just been something I've been thinking about." he said. Rin got up from her spot and sat right next to him.

"What's wrong Shippo?" she asked.

"I probably am thinking about it too much, and it probably will sound stupid, but I keep thinking about that question." he replied.

"Question?" she questioned.

"You remember that question that you asked yesturday." he said.

"You were thinking about my question about you wanting power?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, it's pretty strange, huh?" he said.

"Well, what were you thinking about it?" she asked.

"I thought it was just an odd question. I kept thinking why would she ask me that, and is it because she doesn't trust me, and I thought she knew me and things like that. Even though I kept telling myself that she said it was just to start conversation, and I don't know." he explained.

"Oh, Shippo I really didn't mean anything bad about it, I was just asking. You're the one I probably trust the most, and father. I was just asking if you wanted the kind of power where you would be recognized for, and be feared by demons. I already know that you wouldn't kill an innocent demon or person." she explained.

"Oooh. Hmmm, well I don't really care if demons fear me or not, or to be recognized. Nah that really doesn't matter to me; well unless I'm recognized by humans for protecting them, I wouldn't mind that, but even than it doesn't really matter to me." he said.

"And if I didn't trust you, would I be this close to you?" she smiled and hugged him.

"Heh, yeah I told you I was being stupid, sorry Rin." Shippo said and kissed her, "Well, I guess we should get cleaned up, I'm sure Shiria will be up pretty soon."

Rin nodded, "All right."

**Uh, I guess that's the ending. I was going to add another thing about what was going to happen next chapter, but I guess I'll just do it all together next chapter. I'll get to work on other story chapter, but I don't know if I'll get it done tonight. See yaz.**


	4. Preperations

**Chapter 4: Preperations**

It was just the start of the afternoon, and the sky was filled with blue sky and little cloud coverage. Shiria was outside playing around in the flower field picking flowers. Shippo and Rin were both laying on the ground looking up at the sky. Rin's head was pillowed in Shippo's stomach; Shippo was able to watch Shiria from where he was laying, and making sure she doesn't go out in the forest.

"Nice day today." Rin said.

"Yeah, it is." Shippo replied.

"So what's the plan for today?" Rin asked.

"Uh, not sure." Shippo said.

Shiria was walking through the flower field looking around at all the flowers around her.

"All flowers pretty!" Shiria said turning her head at all the different kinds of flowers. Shiria continued walking in the field. She stoped walking after she saw a butterfly fly out of the many flowers. "Buggy!" Shiria said and started walking faster, trying to catch the butterfly.

"Well I was kind of thinking on something," Shippo said, "but I'm not sure if it would work out."

"Oh, what's that?" Rin asked.

"I was thinking maybe visiting people that I have met along time ago, see how they're doing and everything." Shippo said. Rin sat up to face Shippo.

"How would that work out?" she asked. Shippo sat up and looked at Rin face to face.

"Well I was thinking about it." he started explaining, "I was thinking this trip I don't think we should bring Shiria because I think she may be too young, and something might happen to us because of well demons."

"What would happen to Shiria, would we have someone watch her if we were to go?" she asked.

"Yep, we'd have father and mother watch her of course." he said.

"Um, who do you plan on visiting anyway?" she asked.

"Well you know about Satsuki when I told you my story. I wanted to see how she's been doing after we left that village. I also want to see how Souten has been doing since we haven't seen her ever since the Water and Fire Sister we're killed." he responded.

"Oh, you want to visit your childhood crush huh?" she smirked.

"Well, she was nice. I just want to see how she's been holding up since then." he told her.

"So, how long would we be gone?" she asked.

"Well, it takes around a day in a half or so to get to the village , and then I think from there a day to get to Soutens place is a day or so, and then from there it would take two days to get back here." he construed.

"And how long do you plan to stay in each place?" she asked.

"Uh, a day is my plan." he said.

"So we'd be gone for... around seven days." she figured.

"Yeah, I think so." he said.

"I don't know Shippo, leaving Shiria for seven days without her parents." she said.

"Well, I don't think she'll be that sad. She would be with Kumiko and Kyuso and probably Maru while we're away." he explained, "Then again you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Are you planning on leaving either way?" she asked.

"Nope, I won't go if you don't want to." he said. Rin took a moment to think about it.

"What about your training, is your father going to let you skip that much training?" she asked.

"I'm sure we can work something out." he said, "probably like training for seven to nine days in a row to make up for what I missed or something like that."

"I don't know Shippo, doesn't this seem kind of... sudden?" she said, "I mean deciding to go away for seven days only after a moment of talking about it."

"Well we don't have to go right away, we could wait for a few days to get packed." he said, "We will be needing things like a sleeping bag and food for when we have to camp out. We might need one of those things that mother always carried on our adventures; a backpack I believe it's called."

"I still don't know about all of this." Rin said.

"Well like I've said, Shiria will be perfectly fine with father and mother, she'll have Kumiko Kyuso and Maru to keep her company and to play with, and I think seven days isn't that long at all." he said, "Plus when was the last time we've spent time alone together?"

"Well, just this morning actually." she said.

"That doesn't count, that was only for a short time." he said. Rin took another moment to think about this little outgoing.

"Hmmm, well I suppose if Shiria will be safe and we pack I guess we could maybe go, it's not like Shiria will hate us if we left for a few days." she said.

"Great, let's go ask them right now." he said getting up.

"What's the rush?" she questioned.

"I just want to get everything done fast so we won't have to worry about it is all." he said.

"Uh, okay then." she said.

"Shiria, we're going to visit your uncle and aunt, come on!" he shouted.

"Okay!" Shiria shouted back walking fast to her parents. As soon as Shiria got by her parents Rin picked her up.

"All right, let's go." Rin said, and they started walking into the forest in the direction of the village.

---

"I'm bored." Kyuso said.

"Same here brother." Kumiko said. Both of the syblings were sitting together up against the hut.

"Daddy, how come we aren't seeing brother Shippo, sister Rin, and Shiria?" Kyuso asked his dad, who was laying high on the branch of a tree.

"Their family needs some days where they aren't bothered by other people all the time." Inuyasha said.

"Do we bother them?" Kumiko asked.

"Probably, but it's not just that, Shippo told you about spending time with family." Inuyasha tried to explain.

"But we're all family I thought." Kyuso argued.

Inuyasha sighed, "Look, you'll understand when you're older."

"Hey. what's everyone doing out here?" Kagome asked.

"Momma, we're bored." Kumiko said.

"Yeah." Kyuso agreed.

"I'm sure you two can both find something to do together." Kagome said.

"Have any idea's sister?" Kyuso asked.

"Nope, how about you brother?" Kumiko asked.

"Nope." Kyuso said, and they both sighed.

"You two give up way too easily." Inuyasha said, "You probably didn't even try to think of anything."

"Momma, can we walk around the village?" Kumiko asked.

"Well, I suppose, but stay within the village." Kagome said.

"Let's go Kyuso." Kumiko said. They both got up, and ran into the village.

"I wonder what those two do in the village." Kagome said.

"Well no one's complained so far, so I'm sure it's nothing big." Inuyasha said.

"Hello mother, hello father!" Shippo shouted from a distance; walking with Rin holding Shiria walking closer to them.

"Hello everyone!" Kagome shouted and began waving in reply.

"So can you take Kagome inside, and I'll talk to Inuyasha about watching Shiria?" Shippo asked.

"All right." Rin agreed as they proceeded closer to the hut. Once they got their Kagome Rin and Shiria proceeded into the hut, and Shippo jumped up on the same branch Inuyasha was on.

"What are you doing here? I just got through explaining to Kumiko and Kyuso why your family needs some days to yourself instead of us visiting, then you come here." Inuyasha complained.

Well, I just wanted to ask you for a favor." Shippo said.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well uh, I wanted to ask if you could watch Shiria for a couple a days." Shippo said.

"A couple of days?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well uh, more like seven days." Shippo added.

"You want us to watch your child for seven days!?" Inuyasha said, his voice raising.

"Come on father, it's not that long, besides I want to go visit some people." Shippo said.

"Like who?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you remember Satsuki right? The girl who we thought had a shard of the Shikon Jewel, and made a wish of her brother returning to the village. I just wanted to see what she's been up too for the past ten years or so." Shippo said, "And then I want to see how Souten has been doing since the whole Water Fire Sister thing." Shippo said.

"Hmmm, I don't know, that seems kind of long for watching Shiria." Inuyasha said.

"Come on father, I thought that this would also be a good time for Rin and me to spend time together. We haven't had anytime to ourselves since Shiria was born. If I recall correctly, I believe that you and Miroku have done that a few times in the past." Shippo said.

"Yeah well it was for like a day or two, not seven." Inuyasha said.

"Look, I'll do what it takes so I can take this trip, what do you want?" Shippo asked. After that Inuyasha started to take what he said into consideration and started thinking on what Shippo could do for them.

"Fine, if we watch her, then you have to watch our kids for three days after you come back from your little together time with Rin." Inuyasha said.

"All right no problem." Shippo agreed.

"Also you'll be missing quite a bit of training from this little getaway, you'll have to train for twelve days straight." Inuyasha said.

"Fine." Shippo agreed once again, "Anything else?"

"Just one more thing: If at any time Miroku and Sango need me to watch Maru so they can spend alone time together, you're the one that has to watch them, just once, and for the length of time that they say." Inuyasha said. Shippo took a moment of silence before nodding his head in agreement; knowing that if he wouldn't do that, then he wouldn't be able to go with Rin to visit his friends of his past. "All right then, we'll watch them then, just hold up your end of the bargin."

"I will." Shippo said.

---

"I don't want momma to go." Shiria said hugging her mother.

"It'll be okay sweetie, we'll only be gone for a few days, and you'll be here the whole time with Kumiko and Kyuso for you to play with. You'll also have Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha here for you.

"Don't worry Shiria, you'll have fun here, no need to worry." Kagome said petting Shiria's head.

"Promise?" Shiria asked.

"Promise." Both Kagome and Rin said.

"I don't think we're leaving for maybe a day or so though, we still need to pack things for the trip." Rin said.

"What do you need?" Kagome asked.

"Well, we need to gather food that will last for the days we'll be gone, and Shippo said something about a back pack? And then I'm pretty sure we need to find something that we can sleep if we need to camp out." Rin said, "I'm pretty sure there's other stuff we'll need to find that we haven't thought of yet."

"Leave that up to me, I can get you all that you will need for this trip." Kagome said.

"You really don't have to do that." Rin said

"Oh yes I do, I'm not letting you two out in the wilderness without being prepared." Kagome insisted, "Now leave everything to me, I can get everything you need before tomorrow even."

"Wow thank you." Rin said.

"It's my plessure." Kagome said, "Just come by before dark and you'll have everything you need."

"Well it seems that Shiria's taken care of." Shippo said walking into the hut with Inuyasha following close behind, "All we need to do is get packed and we'll be ready."

"Don't worry about that Shippo, I'm taking care of that for you, I insist." Kagome said.

"Oh wow, thanks mother." Shippo said sitting next to Rin and Shiria, "Are you all right Shiria?"

"I'm kinda sad, but momma an aunt 'Gome said I have fun here." Shiria said.

"Well they aren't lying about that." Shippo said.

"I'm going to go check on Kyuso and Kumiko." Inuyasha said preparing to leave.

"All right Inuyasha, and if I'm gone, I went back to my era to pack for Shippo and Rin's trip." Kagome said.

"Fine then." Inuyasha said walking out of the hut.

"Does he still get upset if you go back to your time?" Shippo questioned.

"Uh, I'm not sure, I don't think so." Kagome said, "But knowing him and how he acted in the past everytime I left, he might."

"I guess we should be getting back then, thanks again Kagome for everything." Shippo said.

"No problem, remember come by tonight and you'll have everything you need." Kagome reminded them.

"Thank you once again." Rin said, "Good bye."

"Bye Aunt 'Gome!" Shiria exclaimed.

"Bye everyone." Kagome waved again. They walked out of the hut, and proceeded back home through the forest.

"I think that went pretty well." Rin said.

Shippo nodded, "Yep, everything worked out, no worries."

**End of chapter. I shall fix any mistakes at a time that doesn't consist of the hour of 1:30 AM.** **See yaz.**

**Last Week Note: "** **Oh yeah I wanted to post this with the chapter, but I forgot, and incase someone read it before I posted, I just thought eh whatever. I just thought of a story that I thought would be awesome. It's a story that kind of does what The Adventures of Shippo did, but it's an alternate story kind of like. What I'm thinking is, what I wrote a story that happend if when everyone besides Shippo and Rin, well the story would start right after Inuyasha and everyone went to fight Naraku, and Shippo and Rin meet exactly like in the other story. But when everyone went to fight Naraku, none of them came back, and then what would Shippo's life be if they didn't return. Sounds sad, but I just think that would be an interesting story. Anyway I don't know if I'm going to write it, but I'm pretty much thinking yes, I wouldn't start the story until I finished the sequel, and the Born in Another Time story. I want to make sure I finish all my stories before I even begin writing a new one like I did with Born in Another Time, I wrote the first few chapters after I wrote like the first four chapters of The Adventures of Shippo, and yeah. I never seen anyone try an alternate version of their story, so I thought it would be a pretty interesting try. All right I guess that's all, I'll remove this and post it on my next chapter next week, I just wanted to get that out in the open, see yaz."**

**

* * *

**


	5. The Demon Talk

**Chapter 5: The Demon Talk**

"Do we have everything?" Rin asked.

"I think so, everything that mother packed us she said was all in this contraption." Shippo said holding up a large bag filled with different kinds of food and medical supplies. "I still don't get why we need medical supplies; I thought Inuyasha explained to Kagome that your sword has the power to heal the injured or wounded."

"That is true, but father explained that my sword couldn't heal illnesses, which means it may not heal poisons." Rin explained, "Father never mentioned poisons, so I am not completely sure, I probably should of asked him."

"Well, I guess it's all right; it's not like it takes much space in this bag. I guess it would be useful if any of us got poison, I just hope she left instructions..." Shippo said.

"So, we have everything now; we ready to go?" Rin asked again.

"Yep, all set. We just have to bring Shiria to fathers now." Shippo said.

"I'll go get Shiria." Rin said walking out of their room. Shippo grabbed the large bag of necessities and grabbed another bag filled with clothing and headed for outside of the castle. After Shippo was out of the castle he set down his things along the walls of the castle and sat down by them, waiting to go.

"_I just realized how boring this trip is going to be..._" Shippo sighed, "_I mean, seeing Satsuki and Souten will be good and all, but it takes a full day to get to both places. Then after that two days to get back here from Soutens. I don't know what Rin and I can talk about, we pretty much have talked about everything, I don't think there's anything left to talk about, and especially for four days of travel._ _But I guess I should save the complaining for when we're actually on our way there, not when I'm sitting right by the castle._"

"Okay, we're all ready Shippo." Rin said carrying two smaller bags filled with toys and clothes of Shiria's.

"All set!" Shiria shouted.

"You seem happy Shiria." Shippo said.

"It's gonna be fun there!" Shiria said.

"I will go get Ah-Un." Rin said walking around the castle. After a moment Rin came back with Ah-Un behind her. Shippo grabbed all of the bags and went toward Ah-Un with Shiria.

"All right, let's go." he said. Everyone got on Ah-Un. Shiria was in front of Rin, and Rin was hanging on to Shiria with Shippo behind them holding on to everything.

"Okay Ah-Un, we're ready to go." Rin said, and Ah-Un started to ascend into the sky. Ah-Un didn't have to fly very high because of the village being so close, he was at the right distance just to fly over the forest. They were in the air for only a few seconds before reaching the village. Once they've reached the village, Ah-Un landed outside of the large hut Inuyasha and Kagome's family lived.

"Mother, father, we're here to drop off Shiria!" Shippo shouted at the hut jumping off Ah-Un. In two seconds Inuyasha was out of the hut and standing right by Shiria.

"Hey keep it down idiot." Inuyasha partially whispered, "You're here too early."

"Well if we want to get to tthe village today we need to leave early." Shippo said.

"Fine then, but everyone else is sleeping now." Inuyasha stated. 

"Did you hear that Shiria?" Rin asked her daughter, "you need to be quiet until everyone else is awake; can you do that for uncle Inuyasha?" Shiria nodded in agreement.

"Well isn't she loyal." Inuyasha said, "Maybe I'm speaking too soon, but I guess I'll see."

"Thanks again for watching her." Rin said.

"Yeah yeah, it's nothing." Inuyasha replied. Rin and Shippo both hugged Shiria, and Shippo handed Inuyasha her bags.

"Be good Shiria, and we'll be back in a few days." Shippo said.

"I will." Shiria said hugging both of her parents back. Shippo stood up and patted Shiria on the head then walked back to Ah-Un. Before Rin walked back she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Have fun Shiria and we'll be back before you know it." she said and walked back to Ah-Un. Both Rin and Shippo jumped on Ah-Un, and Shippo held on to the luggage.

"You better take good care of her father." Shippo said; with Rin and him waving, "Tell everyone else we said bye."

"Uh-huh, see ya." Inuyasha said barely holding his hand waving. While Shiria was waving beside him like crazy.

"Bye momma, bye dadda!" Shiria shouted still waving. After a few seconds, Ah-Un was making his way back into the air with Rin and Shippo on him.

---

Two hours have passed since Shiria was dropped off at Inuyasha's. Shippo and Rin continued their flight to the village Satsuki lived in, but still had a long way to go. Shippo watched the area around him to make sure they were on track, and on the look out for possible demons. Rin though, was sleeping due to the early morning wake up, laying up against Shippo's lap making sure she doesn't fall. The two bags of clothing and food were both being hung from Ah-Un's tail.

"_I knew this was going to be boring._" Shippo thought surveying the area, "_But I suppose a lot worse could happen._" Shippo looked down to see Rin was started to wake up. She started opening her eyes slowly. Once her eyes were open and in focus, she noticed she was looking up at Shippo.

"Hey Shippo." Rin said.

"Sleep well?" Shippo asked.

Rin yawned, "It really helped, I was a little tired. How're you holding up?"

"Could be worse." he responded.

"Bored I take it." she assumed.

"Yep, I guess that's how traveling turns out; nothing much to do but wait or sleep." he said.

"Well we could talk to pass the time." she suggested.

"I don't know, it seems like we've probably talked about everything about each other." he said, "I mean, I've told my story about my childhood, my adventures with father, and how I went off on my own. And you've told me about your childhood, being adopted by Sesshomaru, and went on to becoming a demon slayer. And well, we all ready know what happened after that."

"Well, there are other things to talk about besides just each other you know." she said.

"Okay, let's talk about... how about demons?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." she said.

"Why do you suppose most demons act as they do?" he asked

"You mean having the need to kill, and the desire for power; demons that seem to see fun as killing others?" she asked.

"Well, pretty much, I think.." he said.

"I don't know if anyone could answer that." she said, "As far as I know, demons are all born with the same kind of presence, a demonic aura. It is said that a demonic aura shows the presence of an evil spirit or creature. Because of that demonic presence it is assumed that all demons are evil, even demons like you that show what seems to be pure kindness. And the fact that everyone says demons are evil, is also that demons aren't able to feel emotion of any kind. I myself though, do not believe that though. Demons may say that they aren't able to feel what a human can and that emotions are for the weak, but I have been with demons that have shown care and emotion towards another. As for father, I've learned that he thought humans were weak, pitiful creatures that didn't deserve life on this planet, and maybe thought that the world would be a better place without them. Later on, when he was injured in a forest, there was a little human girl that wanted to help him. He wouldn't accept help from the human girl, but he never threatened the girls life, and he just merely wanted her to go away. Later on when he was recovered, he left that spot where he was injured, along with the girl. Soon after he left, the young girl was attacked and killed, and he was able to sense that. He went back to the place he first met the little girl, and found that her life was taken away from the wolves that attacked the village. And at that point was when the demon of pride felt compassion for the young girl, and revived her with the use of his sword the Tenseiga. If reviving someone after they've died not showing compassion, then nothing is."

"I suppose that makes sense." he replied.

"And now on to you." she said.

"I'm listening." he replied.

"Okay, well when you were little, you wanted to get revenge for your father's death. That's different from demons that kill for fun, and you wanted the power of the jewel shards to make sure you could get your revenge. You wanted the power to get back at the two other demons for what they did to you. After you were able to defeat the thunder brothers with the help of Inuyasha, you traveled with with him and Kagome. With that, you were under the influence of a soft hearted girl, and a half demon, half human guy. Then after that It became three humans, one half demon, and another full demon that was partnered with a demon slaying human. Even before that you've told me that your father and mother always taught you to be kind to other people. So what I am thinking is that you were raised by both demon and humans who cared for other demons and humans alike."

"So you're saying that because I was raised to care and help others is why I care for others today?" he asked.

"Well that would be my best guess, yeah." she said.

Shippo thought about that for a moment, "_Well, that does make sense, my father always told me never to hurt any humans, and don't play tricks or give girls a hard time. And I have traveled with mother and father for along time, and lived with them. Then I went on my own to protect humans, and become stronger. And now my goal is to protect Rin and Shiria. I guess it kind of all adds together._"

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know, a lot of what you said made a lot of sense actually." he said.

Is that all?" she asked.

"Hmmm... how about Ah-Un, do you know about Ah-Un?" he asked.

"Well, father really didn't tell me much the background of Ah-Un, and Ah-Un can't really explain it since he can't talk." she said, "but I've been with him for a long time, and I know that he cares enough about me to protect me. I definetly do the same for him as he does for me; we look out for each other we're a team. A lot like Kirara and Sango I would have to guess. Even when I was a young girl Ah-Un helped me, so I know that he has feelings too."

"I would have to say that about Kirara being kind to others. She always helped us out in battle when we needed it, her and Sango were probably the best of friends when we were all traveling together. We would always try and help the others out if we could, but I would say Kirara took the most risk when it came to helping; I was kind of a coward when I was a kid. Kirara though would always go into battle with no hesitation." he said.

"So I guess we both don't really know the answer of why demons are how they are." she said.

"But we both know demons that have a kind side." he said. Both of them continued their conversation about the inner demon. They continue to talk about it as the hours seemed to have flown by.

Shippo started to think, "_I guess this wasn't as boring as I thought this would be, but we still have a while before nightfall._"

**Looks lie it was Rin's turn for a long explaination instead of Shippo this time. Next chapter they'll make it to the village. See yaz.**


	6. Hiatus

Well people, I think it's time that I put this story on Hiatus for awhile until i figure out what to do with it. I already have the actually plot and what's going to happen now I need to put it in just right. So until then there will be another story I will be working on until I work on this one again. And of course it's going to be another Shippo story. If you're sick of them, well there are a lot of Inuyasha stories out there. So yeah, until I get the next story up, see yaz.

(I also plan on making chapters for the other story.)


End file.
